User blog:Roinelll/God Eater - Solace - Volume 1 - Segment 09
<< Previous Segment ---- Whirlwind This is all so confusing... First I'm banned from anything, then I'm getting thrown into some mission? Confusing is confusing... I sigh as I trudge out of the lift and towards the hangars entrance. As I grab my weapons casing, Brendan walks up to me. "It's going to be a rather basic mission, the Director didn't forget about the grueling exercise his son put you through." The God Eater informs me as he gets his own God Arc. I nod back at him, then we get to an already running Jeep at the end of the hangar. Something is handed over to Brendan by a Fenrir employee as I deposit my weapon and take the passenger seat. "Things may get a bit more complicated from now on." With a frown he sits beside me and we drive out. As in? I type away at the tablet and show it to him. What?! The Director didn't ask me to return it... Soo... "You will have to make your God Arc 'eat' a core." You're joking? Are you joking? I stare back at my partner and he shakes his head. "These are the Directors orders. We need to replicate what happened last time." Don't I get a saying in this? "Look Sierra..." The God Eater sighed and paused for a moment, searching for the right words. "This isn't something that you can avoid. You have to understand." Sure, just because I'm someone that can be strung as you please. -Hell no. It's because Director Schicksal doesn't want to lose someone of your caliber.- The voice of the pale girl spoke up suddenly from the jeeps radio. The both of us stare at it for a moment, then the God Eater beside me sighed. -Neither do I.- She adds with a snicker. "Great, what do you want?" Brendan's frown deepened after hearing her answer. -Help Sierra from the bottom of my heart.- Somehow, I doubt that... "Look. She doesn't have the founding that you require for even the most basic 'assistance' you can offer. So, you can leave us alone." -A~w. Don't say that. Besides, it's not your job to decide what she has to do or how she will decide.- A short laughter came. -So then Sierra, what will it be?- Does this weirdo not know I can't talk or what? I show the message to Brendan, but before he could answer the girl does instead. -I can read your responses from that tablet easily. So, what will it be?- Why do you want to help me anyways? What's in it for you? I recall your earlier price of helping me... -Don't be so cold, Sierra. I simply want you to become mines.- As she says, I stare at Brendan who is holding back a smile while still frowning. What? -You're more than intriguing me you see. Not to mention, oh wait... No freebies.- Her tone mixes up with a small bit of frustration at the end. "This is how misunderstandings are made." Brendan comments as he is still looking at me. "Why is Sierra so important for you?" Sorry C, but I don't swing that way... I mean... -C? Oh... O~h... C, huh?- For a few moments silence befalls us, then she laughs. -C. Good.- "Sea, what's gotten into you?" The God Eater demands as the laughter doesn't seem to stop. -You're wrong. From now on it's spelled with a single letter of 'C'. I was getting bored of 'Sea' anyways.- What? I'm lost. "Stick to the topic, why is Sierra important for you?" -Didn't I say that there won't be freebies?- Finally she managed to stifle her laughter and sound serious. Well for a moment at least as a few seconds later she burst into giggling. I would like to know that myself. Besides, what did you mean when you said to the Director that I shouldn't be stopped from going on missions? I try to recall it as clearly as possible. Or about that acquired taste, or the withdrawals? Or more importantly, what did you mean by saying that I'm not the one the Director was searching for? As I ask the last question, the giggling stops abruptly. Apparently C thinks about something before starting her own answer. -How could she hear that part?- The girl mutters for herself barely audible, before answering. -I'll explain later, when we meet next time. Right now it's enough for you to know that, you need to devour an Aragami.- "Does Sierra have a connection to the upcoming storm?" Brendan interjects and once again C goes silent quickly. "What change is going to befall the world?" He demands, then changes tactic. "I'm willing to pay your price, just answer." -No can do.- C answers with a serious voice, which makes Brendan frown. -While it wouldn't be bad to rip you off... This isn't a matter I can reveal for the time being.- Why not? I type in my question, but no answer came. A few minutes go by and I turn towards Brendan. Is this weirdo always like this? "She comes and goes as she pleases. However, there are times when that girl suddenly pops up, makes a ridiculous offer at a completely unreasonable price then disappears again for some time. Although her source of information is quite reliable, it's unknown how she does it..." He's frown returns for a moment. "Then there is a moment like this one, where she has the answers, but is reluctant to give out." So then, now what? "Something stinks." He murmurs half to himself, then turns towards me for a few seconds checking my expression. "Well, at least Sea... well now C... is right." He scratches his head at that as he corrects himself. "You'll have to go out there and devour an Aragami. It doesn't really matter what will be though." Why? Then I recall that Brendan said something to me at an earlier date. You know something of importance, do you Brendan? I extend my question before showing him the tablet. "Do you know what is an Aragami?" He asks and I blink back at him stupidly. A mass of Oracle Cells, I've read the NORN Database of Fenrir. Why do you ask? "As you said, they are a being containing a massive amount of Oracle Cells, the very cells that eat away everything that isn't like them. However there is another part to their being, they are controlled by a core. This core forms the huge colony of the cells into an Aragami." Brendan explains and I nod to it, while I've read through the short descriptions I haven't really thought about it. So, how is this relevant to me? "Oracle Cells are indestructible. The only way of damaging an Aragami is with Oracle Cell crafted weaponry. Our God Arcs are actually were crafted from the collected cores of Aragami after they've been issued an Artificial CNS." As he turns to me and sees my perplexed expression, Brendan decides to simplify it. "In short, our weapons are controlled Aragami." Wait, so then when you summon that black mouth of a monster to devour a core of an Aragami, then that's how it would have looked like originally? But, I've seen Lindow's and Soma's so far and they are different. So is mines. "Yours is a special case, but in regard to why are they different is rather simple. The CNS of the God Arc is compromised of several unique cores. This composition is different from God Arc to God Arc, therefore only their owners can use them. Should someone attempt to activate said weapons, the Oracle Cells inside the God Arc will reject them and infect or even outright devour the fool attempting the activation." As Brendan explains, I'm feeling a sudden chill go down my spine. Fighting fire with fire it is then? I try to summarize it simply and he chuckles. "You could say that, however there is still a major problem to account for Sierra." He sighed and stops the vehicle. I didn't notice as we arrived to our destination, the tornado filled plains. The both of us get our weapons as he continues the explanation. "Even if the bonds are weakened between the Oracle Cells by a God Arc, and the core is removed from an Aragamis body. It will lose cohesion and fall apart to uncontrolled Oracle Cells." The black stuff! I realize and he nods. "However, the problem is that the Aragami continuously evolve. Grow stronger and more diverse, not to mention menacing." Brendan scans the area with his eyes then we start walking into the valley. "Eventually we won't be able to keep up with them anymore, no matter our struggles..." He goes silent and it starts to sink into me, the meaning of his words. Is there anything we can do against that? I quickly catch up to him and show him my response. "Fight, until the bitter end." In the distance he spots an Aragami and points at it. "There's a Cocoon Maiden. I believe you can take it out alone simply and effectively, can you Sierra?" Right, be right back then. I hand him the tablet and change the form of Chupacabra into the forceps-like form. Then I start advancing towards my target, while I don't like that I'll have to endure the painful ordeal once again, it's still better to comply to an order issued directly by the highest level of authority in this region. -You do know you're unlike us. A regular God Eater has an armband fused to their right wrist, that regulars the Bias Factor inside their bodies, stopping Oracle Cells from going berserk and damaging their host.- I can hear Brendan's voice through the ear piece as he continues once again. -As you've already noticed before, instead of you Chupacabra is outfitted with that armlet.- I was wondering about that. Is there a specific reason for that? Although I can't express myself to him, I do hope he will bring light to this matter. I slowly circle around the Maiden to keep to it's back not to get spotted by it. While it would be easier to evade it's laser-shots, it's much more simpler to simply not pull it's attention as long I am able to. -I've managed to pressure Licca into an answer, but all I've gotten from her was that regularly a shipment of Oracle Cells come that are used when maintaining your God Arc.- And there he goes ruining my hope of getting an answer. -Nuh-ah-ahh! Don't stick your neck into matters that aren't yours.- C suddenly speaks up, seemingly she was still listening on us. -Do you enjoy being irritating?- Brendan scowls, and I snicker at his response. I've gotten close enough to the Maiden so only a few steps are between us, when it suddenly swivels around and I get spotted dead-on. -Watch out Sierra!- Brendan shouts and starts to run towards me. The Maiden let's loose a howl and opens up it's chest compartment, I know what is going to come and step to the right with a quick motion easily avoiding a number of the spikes that grew out from the inside of the Aragami. As they reach the maximum of their extension, I suddenly bring my God Arc down and snap the pincer parts shut cutting off a handful of the spikes close to their base. The Maiden let's loose a pained scream and opens up it's head piece, revealing the tube that starts to gather energy to fire at me. Before it could release it, I bring the pincer around it shut and remove that attachment with a simple snip. The Maiden howls once again and opens it's chest to impale me with the spikes, but the ones in the middle are already removed. While a few of the ony that grow to the side do elongate, the dangerous ones are missing so it becomes impossible to injure me. "Well... That's also a way to disable them." Brendan says as he stops beside me, he saw the whole method of me incapacitating the Aragami. "Though normally, we just slash or shoot it to pieces. Is there a reason why you've done this?" Chupacabra can't devour an Aragami if it's not living. I kneel down and write it into the ground with my fingers. At that Brendan raises an eyebrow. "That's new. We don't have a problem with removing the core from a beaten to 'death' Aragami." For a few moments he thinks then gazes at me in interest. "But then that means... You mean, for you it's possible to devour a core from a living Aragami?" His eyes widen for a moment as he realized this. Yes, why? "That's really intriguing." Brendan says as he stares at the infuriated Maiden trying it's worst to attack us, but fails constantly. -Isn't it?- C suddenly speaks and chuckles. -Do you understand now why I've taken a liking to her?- "If you have nothing to add, then beat it." The God Eater grumbles, seemingly complying the girl doesn't respond this time. Though we both know that she is most probably still listening in. This is really annoying... I write it and get a nod in response. "Sierra, would you remove the core of the Cocoon Maiden?" Brendan asks, I step in with my God Arc raised. As the weapon nears the defenseless Aragami, a scream unlike any living being can produce resonates the area. While it's not the first time I've heard it, still shivers run down my spine upon hearing it. "It's coming from your God Arc?" He asks in surprise and I nod as the pincers separate wide, then snap shut around the mid section of the Maiden, which starts to flail around in desperation. Uncondensed energy waves spurting from the top of it's damaged head piece and spikes erupting rapidly through out it's shell, even damaging the outer casing of it's body in doing so. "The Maiden... is going berserk?" Brendan comments in surprise as the pain in my right arm suddenly matches the ferocity and intensity of the seizure like attack. Gritting my teeth, and holding onto with my left hand at the grip, I slowly pull the core free intensifying both my and the Aragamis pain in the process. "Sierra... you..." The God Eater is rather speechless as he witnessed the scene as I remove finally the blue orb. As I lean down, using Chupacabra as a leverage, panting heavily Brenden steps to my side and grabs onto my shoulder. Then the both of us hear the first crunch. We stare at it, my God Arc biting, tearing, destroying the core and absorbing the small shards in doing so. It doesn't last a minute until nothing remains of it. Although this is my second time experiencing it, it's still as painful as the first... I hope this doesn't become habitational... I'm not an M... -Now that's a sight to behold, don't you think so too?- C once again speaks up to our dismay. "I don't know what you have planned with Sierra, but leave her alone." -Aw, how heroic of you. Are you planning to be her knight?- The girls snicker comes from the earpiece. -Wait, would that make me the evil big bad?- She does an 'oooooo' sound. -I always wanted to be the villain! Can I, can I?- "Go to hell... Just don't disturb us." Brendan cringes at her and I can understand him. -Well, originally I just wanted to warn you guys that a Gboro-Gboro decided to take a quick bite out of your jeep. But if you refuse my help, then so be it. We might see each other, if you survive that is.- With a click her voice goes silent. "Oh for the sake of..." Brendan spins around, and with him I spin and so does my head. In the distance a faint crunching sound comes and we can see a fin of a big Aragami bob up and down. Well for me more like going round and round, but that's just extra. "Shit..." He utters and frowns again. You took the word literally out of my mouth. Okay, just technically as I can't speak. But yeah, that happened. The thumping pain in my right hand becomes somewhat bearable as I push myself away from Brendan and attempt to stand on my own. He throws a quick gaze at me, then uses his earpiece communicator to call the HQ. Well at least I think he does so, as I can't understand a word of what he says. For a brief time words are exchanged and I manage to stop my head spinning in the meantime. "Help is on the way, apparently that annoying girl already warned the Den about our circumstance. We just need to keep a low profile until they get here." He points at a point in the distance, and from there a couple of somewhat desolate buildings can be seen. "We should get there as soon as possible, Sierra." After he runs a quick gaze across me. "Do you need my help?" I shake my head defiantly, and while that wasn't the best course of action I could have taken, I stand up albeit somewhat leaning on Chupacabra and start walk in that direction with shaky steps. Brendan catches up to me and matches pace as we head in that direction. A small boom echoes at our back, signaling that the Aragami probably destroyed the engine of the machine. Can't something happen without something BAD?! I mean, how hard can it be? It's like someone is trying to, I don't know... KILL ME?! I grumble inwardly, then notice something at my feet swirl. Brendan is quick on the uptake and pushes me aside as something erupts, like a geyser from the ground. While he curses and turns around with a battle ready stance, I curse as I get sprawled on the ground. "Sierra, go and get some distance. The Gboro spotted us." He warns me, before I could think on a nasty remark. So I look in the direction he is facing and notice the amphibian monster toddling towards us with rather great speed on it's fins. It's huge mouth gaping wide, with it's huge tongue protruding between the large knife like teeth. Great... I strain my left arm, trying to stand up when Brendan lunges forward using his large weapon as a leverage to parry an incoming water blast, fired by the cannon like nose of the Gboro. It roars in anticipation, then lunges quickly to the right avoiding an attack from the God Eater. Brendan then stabs his weapon into the ground and stands his ground as the Aragami shortly after landing quickly turns and lunges at him. He skids back a few feet, but manages to stop the monstrous amphibian from capsizing him. The Gboro roars and tries to bite into the large weapon of Brendan, who's quick enough to step back to avoid the incoming fangs. That is when then beast spreads it's fins, the dorsail-fin stands up on it's back signaling a powerful attack is incoming. Brendan knows this too, he knows what is going to happen and he quickly steps to the front and stops at the side of the Aragami. He lowers his weapon to the ground, and starts to build up the purplish aura around it's edge. Just like I've seen it from Soma previously, he is going to let loose a powerful strike once it's ready. However, it seems the Gboro didn't take notice that his target is nowhere in sight any more and in a few seconds a massive ball of water burst from it's nose... cannon... thingie, whatever. It goes straight forward, but with nothing to hit it doesn't matter as it turns the ground into a muddy slide as it dissipates. With another roar, the beast then turns towards the God Eater, who times the execution of his attack at that moment. Brendan raises the weapon with a jump and let's loose a powerful upwards blow aimed directly at the cannon which is smashed upon impact, reeling the Aragami back and it then sprawls on the ground knocked out. However Brendan doesn't stop just there, using the momentum of his jump he then lands on the top of the Gboro's head and raises his God Arc once again, the aura around the blade once again bursting fiercer, before he quickly jumps down adding some of the force of the jump to his attack which is aimed at the tail fins this time. Awesome... He took it down effortlessly... The crushing blow rips the end of the tail fin literally to pieces and sends the medium sized Aragami into a pained frenzy. Brendan quickly distances himself from it, as the beast trashes around left to right. Occasionally it tries to launch water blasts from it's missing nose cannon, but only some mist like substance explodes outward shortly. It's lunges become rather pathetic similarly, as the tail is missing on which it usually can use for stabilizing itself before a lunge. "Interesting." Brendan comments as he walks to me. "I've seen enraged Aragami before, but this is something new." The God Eater humms and thinks about something. "Do you think it has something to do with the way it's now rendered unable to fight back?" I don't know, and what do you mean by enraged Aragami? I write it into the ground. "You didn't check the NORN that detailed did you?" Brendan turns to me as he reads my message on the ground. "Aragami with higher than small classification usually enter an enraged state if you deal enough damage to their body. This usually makes them much more dangerous, their defenses can harden or at times soften. Also their repertoire of attacks also change or even increase." He explains and the both of us watch the struggling and frenzied Aragami still trash around. "But, just like I said. I never saw anything like on this scale. The Gboro should have already stopped rampaging and it should be trying to run away to recover." He scratches his head, trying to assess the situation. This is unusual then? "Greatly. Right now, I don't dare to get close as it became completely unpredictable on how it will react. While it can't attack us any more directly, in retrospect we are unable to bring it down either." The out of control Aragami made a funny sight, just like the other day the spinning Ogretail's did so and I can't help but smile at it. "Plus I wanted to see if you can let your Chupacabra destroy another core in such a short succession." YOU WANTED WHAT?!! I whip towards him, staring in disbelief. Well, I might not have the prettiest expression on my face in this moment... I have to admit. "But seeing how th--." Brendan wants to excuse himself, probably after seeing my expression, but then his face turns sour. Just as I was about to question him what's the matter, when he starts pulling me rather hastily after himself. While I don't have a problem standing, or even walking slowly albeit steadily. This semi-fast running is really taxing and causing my arm to burn up in pain. "Aragami incoming and fast! Most probably from a highly perceptive type. We have to move, fast!" The God Eater answers, and he speeds up even more almost pulling me after him by force. From time to time, the ground under my legs gives up and I would have met the floor face first if he weren't so fixed on pulling me after himself. Though, if he weren't so aggressive, I wouldn't be stumbling constantly after him... -Sounds like a party is going on.- C chimed in once again opening the line on the communicator. -A couple of Zygote's are headed your way, Who happened to get the attention of a Kongou too.- The girl laughs heartily. -Good luck on trying to survive.- "I hate her." Brendan mutters as the screaming Aragami approach, then descend upon the frenzied Gboro-Gboro. The Zygote's mouth open wide as they tear into the battered amphibian beast, it doesn't take long until the combined force of the three agile monsters bring the larger one down. As the massacre goes on, the Gboro has less and less energy to resist and eventually gives in. The fliers continue their consuming of the meal in front of them unhindered, until a hissing noise is descending upon them. A concentrated blast throws the Zygote's away from their victim and mutilates the body of the amphibian even more. With a roar, from a distance on all fours the Kongou is running towards the smaller prey. In return the three Zygote's turn their attention towards their attacker and start to circle around anticipating further attacks. While we... Well, let's just say instantly floored ourselves and hope that neither side will notice us. Well, yeah... The fliers can see really good, and any sudden movement would make them swoop on us. While that monkey has superb hearing. Don't really want to get between the fight of those... The Kongou reaches out and grabs onto the tail one of the Zygote's and pulls at it, unbalancing the small Aragami and using it as a living thrown weapon against another of it's kind. While the two smaller builds are laying on the ground collapsed, the monkey-like beast focuses on them, air being sucked into the tubes on it's back in preparation of firing a massive air blast. The third Zygote crashes onto the head of the Kongou, attempting to beat the head off only to have it knocked away by the building up blast. Still, the simian beast didn't came out un-scatched as parts of the mask broke down. It raised both of it's fist in rage as it pounded on the ground once, twice, then after the third time jumped into the air and did it's rolling attack. It reminds me of pinball for a reason, that rolling strike or whatever it is. One of the Zygote that was lying on top of the other, managed to fly out of the way of the incoming Aragami, but the other was swept away. The Kongou roared as it tore with it's arms into the mouth of the downed Zygote, forcing it open and then even more attempting to rip it into two halves. It's victim was screaming and thrashing around, the tail occasionally spurting poisonous clouds in it's futile attempts to escape. The two other Zygote's in the meantime were gathering their own aerial bursts and bombarding the larger built Aragami to no avail, in a few seconds only those two remained as the last one lay in two bloody halves, thrown apart by the enraged Kongou. Which now turned it's attention towards the other two with a furious roar. What is going on? Brendan wrote into the ground beside me. First the Gboro, now the Kongou is enraged beyond normal. You're the expert from the two of us. How should I know? I scribble back and we continue to stare in awe at the unfolding combat. A Zygote charged forward, using it's body in an attempt to tackle the larger Kongou, but it leapt back quickly as it dodged. The poisonous blast burst on the ground where the simian stood a few moments ago as the charging Zygote flew threw it unhindered. As the monkey-like Aragami reached out to try to grab incoming flier, it opened it's mouth and bit down on the lower arm of the Kongou. The larger Aragami wailed as it trashed around, trying to shake off the smaller one while the other Zygote managed to land a well placed poisonous cloud right on the face of the simian. With another bestial roar, with it's free arm the Kongou grabbed onto the human-like head part of the flier and started to squeeze it with enormous force. Another aerial blast impacted the body of the simian, this time from the Zygote that was trying to bite it's right arm off. Further enraged by the pain, the Kongou jumped as high it could then thrust it's wounded arm below itself. When it impacted, the turn on giving a painful scream was on the Zygote that had to suffer from the force of the crash and the larger body slamming into it. With it's arm finally free, albeit damaged beyond use the simian let out a massive roar as it returned the favour. Opening it's huge mouth to bite down the weakened Zygote. It didn't care about the poisonous cloud erupting on it, fired from the last surviving of the trio. The Aragami bit down mercilessly, using it's working arm to rip the human-like head part off the body while tearing our a massive chunk of the fliers flesh. Brutal. I comment and this time Brendan only nods. -What do you know, you might still survive.- C called, her voice sounding impressed. Suddenly the Kongou snapped it's head towards us, ignoring the Zygote running towards us on three of it's appendages as the right arm is too damaged now to use. "C! You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Brendan quickly stood up and hold it's ground, lifting his massive blade to his side and I noticed that the purple aura started to build around it as he prepared to launch a crushing blow. When the simian got in range, he quickly stepped forward evading a the tackling overhand attack of the Kongou and used the empowered blade to cut deep into it's body. Meanwhile even I had to get back on my feet, although it wasn't that hard with the short rest we had forcefully taken I managed to catch my breath. While Brendan was occupying the larger Aragami, I had to deal with the small flier. The Zygote tried to tackle me with a roar, but I stepped to the side and used my Chupacabra to cut deep into it's body with the forceps-like prongs. Reacting to that, the small flier spun around making the cut even deeper as it attempted to free itself from captivity. Luckily, I was still unable to let go of my God Arc or it would have spun out of my hand by the centrifugal force. Because of this, the force lifted me up as I was spinning around the Zygote, eventually I managed to free my weapon and I fell to the ground. The bleeding Zygote trashed around in pain, trying to blast me with either it's compressed aerial blasts or the poisonous ones, but to my luck none of them hit. Well, me that is. One of them struck home on the Kongou, upon which it lunged at the smaller flier and didn't give it a chance as it ripped the already weakened Zygote into two, much like how the first one ended. "Pay attention Sierra, this isn't going to be pretty if you mess up." Brendan called me as the Kongou turned around, it's heavy breathing staining the air. I could smell the stink even from a few meters far away. I decided to slowly retreat, as gaining more distance would mean better chance on reacting to the attacks it would unleash. On the other hand, Brendan was slowly edging forward towards the Aragami, his weapon once again building up the power to unleash another powerful blow. Seeing the purple glow, the Kongou roared and without warning lunged right at the God Eater who barely had enough time to step aside, dissipating the building power of the strike and raising his weapon in front of him defensively. The simians blow impacted the shield that sprung up denting it a little and making him skid back a few steps, moments before I landed my own attack on the weakened right arm of the Kongou. Chupacabra snapped shut and through the tendon, severing the appendage and beckoning another pained roar from the monkey-like beast. Brendan pulled my back by my arm, before the enraged Aragami could bring it's healthy hand down on me in a crushing blow as it pounded the ground in blind fury where I was present shortly before. The Kongou whipped it's head up at me, then lunged forward with arms extended trying to grab me. Only to meet the back side of a massive God Arc, digging into it's body once again and sending it reeling back in pain. In response almost immediately a wall or air burst around the Kongou, hurling the God Eater backwards and switching the Aragami's attention at the knocked down opponent. It roared and raised it's arm, trying to smash him down when a shot rang out in the distance. A number of streaks penetrated the body of the simian making it stagger. Another shot rang out, once again drilling holes into the body of the Kongou which howled in pain and rage. This was followed by another shot, finishing what it started and making the simian collapse. I turned towards from where I've heard the shot being fired and noticed a lone figure walking towards us rather casually. As the God Eater closed on us, I could see who it was now. Gina, with a rather wide grin she finally arrived by us. "I saw lots of lovely flowers in bloom." She said and I stared at her mouth agape. SHE KNOWS ENGLISH?!! But... "I wish I could have fired more." The white haired girl pouted looking at the Kongou's un-moving body. "You could have let me some more to shoot at." She turned towards Brendan. "Thanks for the assist Gina." Brendan turned around and checked something before returning his gaze to the sniper. "Did you come alone?" "I left Shun at the jeep. He wasn't really keen on engaging a Kongou and some Zygote's himself. I didn't mind, more for me." She added with a smirk. "Well... let's not have him wait that long then." The God Eater said, and then summoned the devourer form of his weapon and dug into the body of the Kongou removing it's core. --- End of Chapter 2016,04,11 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic